gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 81
A Woman's Best Make Up Is Her Smile (女の一番の化粧は笑顔, Onna no ichiban no keshō wa egao) is the eighty-first episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Kyubei's harsh past is revealed, and Otae finally reveals her true feelings to Gintoki and the others. The Kodokan members defeat the Great Four Yagyu and gather one by one. Finally, the final showdown between Gintoki and Shinpachi and Kyubei and Binbokusai finally begins. Shinpachi gets back the glasses he had lost and overwhelms Kyubei. Binbokusai's quick wits get Gintoki in danger! Neither side will back down in this fierce battle. The conclusion of the battle between the Yagyu clan and the Kodokan members finally comes! Plot Now wearing his signature glasses, Shinpachi overpowers Kyuubei. Trying to take advantage of the situation, Shinpachi tries to overpower Kyuubei and fails. Gintoki assists Shinpachi by kicking over his sword at Kyuubei's hand causing him to drop his own sword. An opening revealing itself, Shinpachi goes for the finishing blow but is disrupted by Binbokusai sword fling. With two swords flying in the air, the quadruple of swordsman leap into the air and try and grab of the two swords. Gintoki and Kyuubei manage to grab the swords mid-air and Kyuubei ponders who will make the first move. It is, however, Kyuubei who does the first move and it's not against Shinpachi but Gintoki. Although Kyuubei's attack is lightning fast, Gintoki smoothly dodges it and breaks his plate. After passing Kyuubei's sword to Shinpachi, Binbokusai latches onto Gintoki's neck and piledrives him into a pillar. In the process of the piledrive, Gintoki's plate is smashed. Convinced that the fight has been won by his side. Binbokusai is caught off guard by Shinpachi's counter-attack throw the gap in the pillar and has his plate smashed. Laying on the ground, Binbokusai concedes defeat. The Yorozuya and allies relish their victory, however, Koshinori tries to incite a retaliation. Binbokusai belays the order by dissuading his son to stop. Gintoki then confronts Otae about her relationship with Kyuubei and how asinine it was. Kyuubei reflects on his actions and is approached by Otae who consoles him. Afterward at Snack Smile, Hijikata, whose appearance looks like a mummy due to his bandages over his face. Visits Otae and informs her that he's the only one that could make it. Otae chastises herself and laments her actions that lead to the incident involving Kyuubei. Hijikata, however, tries to console Otae trying to convince her that her actions were not in vain. Meanwhile, Kondou and Princess Bubbles's marital party commences with the Yorozuya in attendance. Their presence there was to help Okita ruin the party so Kondou doesn't have to get married and leave Earth. Kondou soon radios the group to ruin the party already, however, the Yorozuya don't take the situation seriously whatsoever. This leaves Kondou dour and forlorn how he can't escape the marriage with Princess Bubbles. The M.C. then calls Kondou and the princess to start the ritual ceremony of copulating with one another. An inpatient Princess Bubble tries to force Kondou on her but a nagita weapon pins Kondou to the wall. The person who threw the weapon was, in fact, Otae. This incites the gorillas to go on a rampage, so the Shinsengumi fight back. During the rampage, Otae attack Princess Bubbles for almost exposing her brother to a lewd scene. At the reception area, Kyuubei accompanied by Toujou drops off a fanciful gift for Kondou. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Sakata Gintoki *Yagyuu Binbokusai *Shimura Tae *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Kagura *Yagyuu Koshinori *Princess Bubbles *Harada Unosuke *Yamazaki Sagaru *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Kitaooji Itsuki *Toujou Ayumu Trivia Category:Episodes